Scro
The highly militaristic scro are a violent goblin-kin race that has only appeared in the fifth age. They are rarely encountered on Ord as each member is the descendant of scro commanders who survived the second War of Wings. Many living scro can't boast full scro blood, having interbred with a small number of orogs. The number of pure blooded scro may account to less than ten individuals. Scro keep their origin and culture private, attempting to keep themselves apart from other races, even other goblin-kin. The scro resemble very tall orcs, fully armored and armed to the teeth. Scro have the orc’s characteristic tusked appearance, however, the scro stand proud and erect, and their high foreheads resemble humanity’s. Scro have large canine teeth that they sharpen to a fine point; they decorate teeth and ears with tribal mini-totems. Scro eyes appear human, but they glow a sickly phosphorescent green in dim light. Hide color ranges from dark brown, burnt orange, light tan, and blood red, in rare cases, even albino white. Scro armor is well oiled, well maintained studded leather with each stud filed to a sharp point. The armor is always jet black, though the studs are painted different colors. Their numerous weapons are just as well maintained. Scro often complete their wardrobe with a jet-black or dark blue cloak. The scro speak a distant variant of the orcish tongue. Curiously, many speak fluent elvish, for they have fanatically preserved the language of their worst enemies – so that when the scro slaughter the elven race, the vile brutes can tell their victims, in their own tongue, who is doing this to them and why. Traits These traits are in addition to the base Orc traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence Score increases by 1 Elfslayer. When attacking an elf, you deal an extra 1d6 weapon or spell damage. Blood Command. As a reaction, you can utter a special command or warning when a nonhostile orc, goblin, hobgoblin or bugbear that you can see within 30 feet of you makes an attack roll or a saving throw. The creature can add a d4 to its roll provided it can hear and understand you. Half-Orc Variant Half Scro may choose one of the following benefits. Elfslayer. When attacking or casting an offensive spell against an elf, as a bonus action, you may roll a d4 and it to an attack roll, damage roll or spell save DC. Blood Command. As a reaction, you can utter a special command or warning when a nonhostile orc, goblin, hobgoblin or bugbear that you can see within 30 feet of you makes an attack roll or a saving throw. The creature can add a d4 to its roll provided it can hear and understand you. The Cult of Scro An organization of goblin-kin, many being half-blooded scro-orogs who worship the genius scro as living gods. The Cult of Scro are willing to give their lives to defend the full blood scro. They care little for any damage they deal to this world, and work tirelessly to eradicate the elves of the Silver Reach as well as "the Confederate."